


The Thrill of it All

by drsquee



Series: Run Like Hell [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final part to our seductive hide and seek trilogy! With one slight twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was going to wait till ...Flight had more views but then I thought **** it! It's been written, I've re-read it (probably still missed grammatical errors!) And this way I can start on new Spideypool stuff! 
> 
> OK here we go peeps! Enjoy!

Peter smiled languidly as Gwen laughed beside him, linking their arms together as they walked down the street towards her apartment building, the crisp autumn air blowing their hair and tugging at their scarves. He shrugged his backpack further onto his shoulder, only half listening as Gwen chatted excitedly about her plans for the upcoming weekend. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to stay the night?” he asked tentatively.

Gwen smiled brilliantly up at him, squeezing his arm slightly tighter. “Of course silly! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well I wouldn’t want to disturb you, what with my…job…and everything” his voice trailed off as he spoke, Gwen blinking up at him before smirking slightly.

“Don’t worry Spidey, we can leave a window open for you” she teased, leaning in to kiss his cheek chastely, a blush on Peter’s face as she laughed and pulled away, following her into the building, neither even vaguely aware of the jealous eyes that watched them from afar.

A growl escaped Deadpool’s throat uncontrollably as he watched the girl kiss Peter before they both disappeared, putting his binoculars back into his bag before standing and shrugging it onto his shoulder. He eyed the building they had entered, strategizing in his head how to best scope out the building and find the apartment his prey would be occupying without getting caught by the other tenants. Or triggering Spidey’s alarm bells. 

Spidey-sense was a bitch.

Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked deeply and started to make his way off the rooftop.

“Watch out Baby Boy….daddy’s coming”

\---

Peter cringed as a floorboard creaked under his footstep, pausing momentarily to listen for movement. When none came, he sighed and continued on, pushing open the bedroom door with a creak and peering into the gloom, a small smile on his face as his eyes made out the sleeping form of Gwen, snuggled up on her side and snoring softly.

Leaving the door partially open, he quickly padded to the air mattress that had been set up for him on the floor next to Gwen’s bed and stuffed his Spider-man suit into his bag, having changed into a plain white t-shirt and grey boxers. He shuddered, running a hand through his slightly damp hair, glad to have made it back from patrol before the rain had really begun, sinking onto the mattress tiredly. 

He was about to lay back when his Spidey-sense went off, making him flinch and look frantically around in the darkness as a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth tightly, cutting off his cry as it pushed him down onto the mattress and held him there, a hunk of darkness leaning over him as he gripped at the hand that held him down. 

His eyes widened as they focused on Deadpool’s form above him, Deadpool putting a gloved finger to his masked lips. “Hush now little hero…wouldn’t want to wake up sleeping beauty would we?” he rasped, a throaty chuckle accompanying it, Peter sucking in breaths through his nose as the panic began to fill him.

Not here! Not now!

He clawed at Deadpool’s arm, wincing slightly when Deadpool’s grip tightened on his jaw. “You think just because you’re not home, the game stops?” Another throaty chuckle. “Sorry Skippy, doesn’t work like that”.

Peter glanced over at Gwen’s still form then squeezed his eyes shut, voicing a small whine of panic in his throat. He tried to move his legs but Deadpool was straddling him, his heavy frame keeping Peter secure beneath him. Reaching up, Peter blindly patted Deadpool’s chest, tugging at his wrist with his other hand, trying to get Deadpool to take his hand off Peter’s mouth.

Seeming to get the message, Deadpool tilted his head, debating for a moment before leaning in slightly closer. “Don’t do anything stupid Spidey”

Peter nodded slowly, Deadpool slowly taking his hand away from Peter’s mouth, only to put a gun to Peter’s chin instead, the steel cold against Peter’s skin. Peter growled. “Get that fucking thing away from me Deadpool” he hissed angrily, Deadpool digging the barrel into his skin in response. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?! She’s right there!” Peter flailed slightly towards Gwen, trying to keep his voice quiet as he spoke, worried she would wake and freak out, despite the fact that Gwen had barely stirred during their exchange.

“Just making the game a little more…interesting” Deadpool’s voice took on a wistful tone, making Peter angrier. “You can’t do this Deadpool! You can’t just break into my friend’s houses just cause…nngh!” Deadpool pushed the gun further into Peter’s throat, effectively cutting off his rant, making Peter’s head push back into the pillow.

“I do what I want Webs, don’t presume to tell me otherwise” Deadpool spoke casually, as if the whole exchange was just another conversation. As if he wasn’t straddling Peter in the middle of the night with a gun pressed against his throat. “Besides, isn’t this turning you on? The fear of getting caught is always thrilling I find” he said, Peter flinching when he felt a gloved hand between his legs, rubbing him through his boxers. “Mm seems you agree…”

Peter grit his teeth, glancing over at Gwen. Dammit it, he’d just have to risk it! “You wanna play Deadpool? Fine. Let’s play” he said solemnly before quickly thrusting his hand up, batting away the hand that held the gun to his throat, sitting up and head-butting Deadpool in the face.

Deadpool grunted and fell off Peter onto his back, Peter quickly leaping up over him towards the door, pulling it open and running out towards the living room, only faintly registering Gwen calling out to him sleepily. He dived at the window, wrenching it open and climbing out, gritting his teeth as the rain hit him hard, climbing quickly up the wall towards the roof. Risking a quick glance back, he saw Deadpool quickly scaling the fire escape and hurried on, soaked to the skin despite only being out in the rain a few moments, hair plastered to his face. 

He leapt onto the roof and began to run when he realised he didn’t have his web slingers, slowing to a halt at the other side of the roof. He stood panting in the rain, staring out at the city as his hands curled into fists.

No. No running this time.

Hearing a splash behind him, he turned, watching Deadpool as he stalked towards him predatorily. 

“Forget something?” he asked, holding up his wrists to show Peter his web slingers, now attached to Deadpool’s gauntlets. He stopped a few feet away as Peter turned towards him fully, the tilt in his head making it clear that he was looking Peter over, Peter fighting the shiver of excitement that tingled down his spine at Deadpool’s intense gaze.

“I don’t need my web slingers to fight you Deadpool” Peter shouted, sliding into a defensive stance. “I could beat your ass blindfolded”.

“Let’s make a note of that for next time shall we?” Deadpool chuckled at him, pulling out two small daggers, twirling them expertly round in his hands. He crouched into an offensive stance and the two hesitated before Deadpool leapt forward, aiming for Peter’s throat.

Peter bent backwards, the knife whooshing past him as he planted his hands on the ground, kicking the dagger out of Deadpool’s hand as he flipped over, hearing it land somewhere out of his vision as he crouched, rolling to the side as Deadpool slashed at him wildly, his blade following Peter as he moved, struggling to catch him. 

He kept low to the floor, the rain beating down harder on his back as he ducked and dodged the blade, hissing when an arched swipe left him with a slash across his chest, blood quickly staining his shirt. 

Growling, he scissor kicked Deadpool, kicking the other dagger from his hand then turned quickly, back kicking Deadpool in his chest, making him stagger back with a groan, a hand to his chest as he struggled to regain his breath.

Deadpool’s eyes narrowed and he pulled out a gun, Peter sprinting to the left as he fired, his bare feet splashing in the puddles beneath, letting his instincts guide him. He skidded to a stop, putting one hand on the floor to steady himself as a bullet whizzing past his cheek then changed direction, sprinting towards Deadpool who dodged as he lunged at him, quickly doing a forward roll to land evenly on the ground.

He heard a familiar thwip! sound and looked down, a web now stuck to his left shin. He looked up at Deadpool who smirked down at him, giving the web a hefty tug and making Peter fall heavily into a puddle, which soaked him more so. Grimacing, he glanced up at Deadpool who began to stalk towards him, pulling Peter to meet him with the web. “Got you”

“Not quite” Peter growled before kicking out, hitting Deadpool in the back of the knee, Deadpool crying out as he hit the floor heavily, water splashing everywhere. Quick as a wink, Peter was straddling him, gripping the front of his suit and pulling him up to meet his fist, punching him hard in the brow. A sickening crunch followed as he hit his jaw, then again and again before Peter stopped, panting heavily as he looked down at Deadpool’s head lolling to one side, the merc groaning beneath him.

Raising a hand weakly, Deadpool clicked his jaw back into place, grimacing at the pain that took hold before his healing factor kicked in, repairing the damage. He looked up at Peter still dazed, his smirk evident through his soaking mask. “You beat me…I lost”

Peter shook his head, droplets falling from his hair wildly, splattering Deadpool. “No! I wanna know why?!”

Deadpool cocked an eyebrow, which sort of hurt, figuring Spidey must have split his brow with that first punch. “Why...Why what?”

“Why you keep doing this!? Why?! What could you possible gain from this?!” Peter shouted, shaking him slightly. “Why do you keep doing this to me!? You’ve been gone for weeks, sometimes months at a time and then you come back and play this twisted game with me! I need to know! Why Deadpool?!” Peter was practically screaming now, Deadpool wondering whether the droplets on his face were raindrops or tears.

Deadpool chuckled before answering, his voice still slurred from Peter’s beating. “Because I’m in love with you”.

Peter visibly flinched, his eyes going wide with shock, staring down at Deadpool who stayed still, the roar of the rain falling the only sound that was heard.

“WH…what? You…you’re…” Peter stammered, slowly un-fisting his hands from Deadpool’s suit, Deadpool flopping back onto the floor heavily, the back of his head becoming soaked as it landed in a puddle. He let out a raspy chuckle, sitting up to lean on his elbows, looking at Peter’s face still covered in shock.

“You didn’t know? Really? Maybe you’re not as bright as they make out you are Spidey” he coughed out as he sat up properly, Peter moving back only the barest inch, seemingly lost in a trance. “I don’t go around chasing people through the city and fucking them on rooftops baby boy…although it would make my job a lot more interesting”.

Peter just continued to stare at him, hair plastered to his face and scalp, his shirt now almost translucent from the rain, ripped down the front where Deadpool had slashed him, a small twinge of guilt picking at the back of Deadpool’s mind when he looked at it. He never really could hold himself back in a fight.

Suddenly Peter began to laugh, his head thrown back, the pitch slightly tinged with hysteria, shoulders shaking as he hugged himself.

Deadpool blinked. “OK that’s…kinda creepy Spidey”

As his laughter died away, Peter looked down at Deadpool. “He says he loves me…you, Deadpool…are in love with me, Spider-man?”

Deadpool growled at him. “What’s so funny!? You think I’m not good enough or someth…hey!” he cried out as Peter cut him off mid-sentence, splashing him with the puddle they were currently sat on top of. “Stop!”

“You love me!? Then ask me out on a fucking date, you fucking dick!!” Peter shouted at him, ignoring Deadpool’s protests and splashing him more. “Chasing me all over the city like a fucking rabid dog because you’re in love with me!? What the hell is wrong with you, you twisted son of a bitch! You don’t do that to somebody you love!” He punched Deadpool in the shoulder, putting his super strength behind it, Deadpool crying out in pain from the hit. “I’m out here! In the fucking rain, soaking wet and freezing my dick off because you couldn’t find a better way to tell me that you’re in love with me!? What about when I asked you to stay?! When you held me while I slept? Wasn’t that good enough for you!? You pussy!”

Deadpool stared up at him, slight taken aback at Peter’s outburst. He’d never seen Spider-man lose his cool like that before, not even during their previous games. “What you’d rather have, some flowers? Maybe a cuddly lil bear that says ‘I Wuv You’ when you punch its stomach? Didn’t realise you were the romantic type Spidey…do I look like Errol Flynn?” he said snidely, which only elicited another punch in the shoulder from Peter. 

Peter growled and leaned back, letting out a loud sigh as he pushed his hair back with both hands, looking up at the darkness above them, closing his eyes as the rain fell over them. He looked down at Deadpool who was pouting beneath him, rubbing his shoulder petulantly. “You are such a fucking dick do you know that?”

Deadpool opened his mouth to retort when Peter suddenly grabbed his face, leaning in to kiss him fiercely through his mask, biting Deadpool’s lower lip through the fabric and sucking on it before pulling back, a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. 

Deadpool stared at him in surprise as Peter pulled his mask up to his nose before capturing his lips, Deadpool hesitating only a second before kissing back, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter’s middle as Peter cupped his face, their kiss becoming more and more frantic as they sat entwined. 

Deadpool slid his hands over Peter’s slick body, moaning in delight as Peter ground his hips up against him, sliding a hand down to squeeze his ass hard, the other sliding under Peter’s wet shirt to stroke Peter’s abs.

Peter opening his mouth encouraging Deadpool to respond, Deadpool eagerly pushing his tongue into Peter’s mouth with a moan, hissing angrily when Peter bit down on his lip, pulling back as blood filled his mouth. “Dammit!”

Peter pulled him back, pushing his tongue into Deadpool’s mouth and lapping up the blood, sucking his bottom lip hungrily, panting into his mouth. “Mmngh Wade…”

There was a pause, as if the world had suddenly stopped turning then Deadpool was at him like an animal. Peter yelped as he suddenly found himself laying in a puddle, Deadpool on top of him grabbing at his soaked t-shirt and ripping it open as he kissed him, breaking away to kiss and lick his chest, Peter hissing slightly when his mouth moved over the cut, the rain washing away any remaining blood.

Deadpool pushed down Peter’s boxers, almost ripping them in desperation as the material clung to his legs, reaching into his own pants and pulling out his cock, shifting to pull Peter’s legs over his arms and pulling his hips to meet his thrust, Peter crying out as he filled him completely, the pain more intense than ever without being prepared beforehand.  
As Deadpool began to thrust into him mercilessly, Peter sat up and grabbed at him just as frantically, encouraging him to move deeper, harder, his legs moving to sit on Deadpool’s shoulders, giving him more access. He cried out with each thrust, moving his hips to meet Deadpool’s. “Wade….Wade…oh God…WADE”

Deadpool’s head was swimming as listened to Peter cry out his name beneath him, pounding his hips into Peter’s ass as he took hold of Peter wrists, putting his hands above his head, pinning him completely, Peter whining as he arched his back. He put his head back, Deadpool leaning in to bite and nibble his neck before he sat back, pulling Peter up with him and sitting him snuggly on his lap as he nuzzled Peter’s jawline as Peter pushed up the rest of his mask up to expose his eyes. 

He looked down at Deadpool lustfully, Peter’s eyes lidded as he bit his lip, leaning back and planting his hands on the ground, lowering his legs from Deadpool’s shoulders and curling them around his waist before slowly rolling his hips, eliciting a strained moan from Deadpool, the noise spurring Peter on to roll his hips more vigorously. Deadpool laid a hand reverently on Peter’s stomach as Peter moved, Peter moaning loudly as his head rolled back, feeling his orgasm coming closer. “OH…oh Wade I…I’m gonna…I...I wanna…”

“Mmm that’s right baby boy…right there” Deadpool breathed, moving his hips in small jerks to meet Peter’s own as Peter moved faster, Deadpool hissing through his teeth as he watched Peter’s face contort somewhere between pleasure and pain. “Nngh…almost…¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien se siente!" he gasped, Peter blinking at him in surprise.

“Wa…was that…Spanish?!” Peter stuttered, incredibly turned on by the tongue twisting speech that spilled out from Deadpool’s mouth. “Unngh…say. Say something else…”

Deadpool breathed a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Peter’s abs, eyes lidded as he looked up at him. "Quiero hacerte cosas terribles, nene...”

“Oh God Wade! I…I can’t…” Peter whined, crying out as he came, cum coating his lap and hips, Deadpool staring at him in awe as he shuddered on top of him, hips jerking as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. Deadpool quickly joined him, cumming inside of Peter with a harsh thrust, crying out again in some undecipherable language as they moved together, trying to keep the pleasure lasting as long as possible before Peter stopped with a tired sigh, his arms shaking slightly under the pressure of holding himself up.

The two sat panting heavily, Peter’s chest heaving as he sat back up, holding Deadpool’s shoulders weakly as he rested his head against Deadpool’s. “Oh God…holy shit that…that was intense…”

“Hah…least…we don’t have to…worry about getting a shower” Deadpool gasped, Peter chuckling as he lifted himself slightly, his laugh turning to a hiss as Deadpool’s cock left him, moving to sit on the floor, his legs now weakly hung around Deadpool’s waist, spasms from his orgasm making them twitch uncontrollably. He tilted his head slightly as he watched Deadpool tuck himself back in. “So where do we go from here?”

Deadpool barked a laugh. “Really? We’re going to have, ‘the talk’? Isn’t that what couples do after they’ve stopped fucking on rooftops and started using the bed instead?”

Peter gave him something between a grimace and a smile. “Asshole. You’re the one making proclamations of love in the rain…you can’t just expect me to ignore that”

“Sure you can! Here watch me do it” Deadpool went quiet, his expression going blank as he stared off into space, Peter chuckling as he refocused. “See? Easy!”

The two went quiet, Deadpool shuffling awkwardly at Peter’s questioning look. “Look it…it wasn’t supposed to happen like this…” Deadpool muttered. “I…I just got jealous”

“Jealous?”

Deadpool turned his grey eyes to lock onto Peter’s own blue ones. “When I finished my mission I came back here…after what happened between us the last time…I was thinking maybe we could…” he trailed off, his gaze downcast. “Then I spotted you with blondie…I saw the way you looked at each other and I…I couldn’t help it…”

Peter blinked then sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as the cold and the wet began to get to him. “Wade, I’m not with Gwen…she’s my best friend…we used to date for a while but when she found out I was Spider-man…we talked about it and decided to break up. She said she couldn’t always be worrying about me and looking over her shoulder…I agreed. We’re still friends but…nothing more”.

Deadpool’s expression went blank, staring at Peter sheepishly before looking away. “Oh…I…ahh”.

“Yeah you just ‘ahhh’”Peter answered back hotly, Deadpool frowning slightly at him. “Jesus Wade just…look at us!” he said, flailing an arm around before re-hugging himself, his shivering becoming more violent as the rain began to lighten, droplets pattering around them softly, making small ripples in the puddles around them.

Deadpool hesitated then wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him back into his lap, holding him tightly, trying in vain to stave off Peter’s chill with his own body heat, despite his own suit being soaking wet. He planted a small kiss on Peter’s lips. “I’m…sorry?”

“Apologies shouldn’t be a question” Peter sighed, stroking Deadpool’s cheek, shifting slightly on top of him, Deadpool making a noise of pleasure. “We should really get out of the rain….”

“Awww but you look so good soaking wet” Deadpool whined, leaning in to lick a droplet of rain that ran down Peter’s throat, Peter shuddering at the feel of his tongue on his pulse. 

“Just because you can’t get pneumonia doesn’t mean I can’t” Peter countered, his grip tightening on Deadpool’s shoulders despite his objections, making Deadpool smirking.  
Peter sighed and reluctantly stood, pulling his boxers back on with a grimace. “Ok rule number one….no more rooftop sex in the rain…wet boxers are very unpleasant”

“Yeah they look it” Deadpool agreed, standing with him, pulling him close. “And really? Rules? I’m pretty sure I mentioned before I don’t do rules Skippy…”

Peter poked his nose gently. “Rule number two…no breaking into houses, mine or otherwise anymore…you want to spend time with me, you come to the door and knock like everybody else does”

“UNGH! How boring! Can’t you just put a doorbell by the window or something?”

“Rule number three…” Peter’s voice went husky, rubbing his nose against Deadpool’s. “No more games”

Deapdool pouted. “Aw what?! I think I should just go back to stalking you…”

Peter cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, licking his swollen lips as he pulled back. “You want to fuck me, then don’t chase me all over the city to do it alright?” Moving back, he took his web slingers from Deadpool’s gauntlets, moving towards the side of the roof, his torn shirt hanging limply from his shoulders. “I have a perfectly good warm bed to do that in”.

As he made to climb down, Deadpool grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. “So…what I said earlier….does this mean….do you…” 

Peter blinked then smirked at him, leaning in to kiss Deadpool, who lidded his eyes and moved in expectantly before Peter pulled down his mask, stopping them both. “Hey!”

“It means I finally got what I wanted….Wade” he answered huskily before jumping down swiftly, Deadpool leaning over to watch Peter’s descent before he disappeared through the only lit window, a girls shrill voice reaching Deadpool even from his position on the roof.

He smirked as he straightened, looking up as the sky began to clear, the stars twinkling through as the clouds began to dissipate above. 

Ok, so it wasn’t exactly a perfect confession of love. But it seem to suit them just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation - Oh God, that feels so good!
> 
> ** Translation - I want to do terrible things to you, baby boy...
> 
> Edit: Thank you to RockGaara for correct Spanish translation! *huggles*


End file.
